1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer such that light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus one or more intermediate layers, such as an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, and the like may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and one or both of the electrodes.
However, it is very difficult in practice to form fine patterns with organic thin films, such as the emission layer and intermediate layers, and red, green and blue light-emission efficiencies vary according to characteristics of the organic thin films. For these reasons, conventional organic film deposition apparatuses may not be suitable for patterning on large substrates. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture large organic light-emitting display devices having satisfactory driving voltages, current densities, brightnesses, color purities, light emission efficiencies, and life span characteristics, and there are still demands for improvements in this regard.